Transformers Prime: Must be a Good Day
by DodgeStreaker
Summary: Megatron as been acting pretty off character the entire day leading to the event of Starscream discussing it with Knock Out about this "dire" situation - Disclaimer: Transformers Prime (c) Hasbro - Note: I couldn't help myself, I wanted to see a good cheery side to Megatron for once, so enjoy anyways(also didn't know what genre to put it under...)


Starscream paced around the medical bay, arms neatly placed behind him in a mannerous way. Knock Out, who had earlier been busy reading over and documenting medical reports left and right was now paying more attention to the seeker then his own work. The military commander had been pacing around the medibay for some time without a single word of complaint or comment of what was going on around the ship. In fact he seemed to just be...thinking or maybe he was plotting something and the medical bay-possibly being the only quiet place on the ship-just might have attracted him. Though, whatever he was really doing, Knock Out just continued to watch, nothing said between them as he tried to focus on his own work again. Finally managing to get back to work he was able to complete a paragraph when Starscream let out a long deep sigh and the Doctor looked up to see him shaking his head. The medic let a smirk play at his lips but didn't let it show too much in the very least, not until the seeker would scream at him in complaints he would find highly humorous.

"What? Ran out of ideas of how to try and overthrow our Mighty Leader, Starscream?" He taunted, the smirk developing even more on his face. The seeker shot him a glance, though, strange to say it was more of a confused look then a menacing one. "What?" The red mech questioned the smirk dying down now that he figured out Starscream wasn't-for once-plotting against their Leader.

"You mean, you **haven't** heard?" The seeker asked surprised and Knock Out frowned. Though he heard most of the gossip from either Starscream himself or Vehicons, sometimes even from Breakdown-who was on a mission at the moment-it had been awfully quiet today. However, he hadn't questioned the quietness and found it very relaxing instead of having to worry about repairing injury after injury, but an actual day he could catch up on his work for once.

"No I haven't because, one: you haven't said a slaggin' thing since you walked in here until now, and two: I haven't left the medical bay all day since I got here. So no I haven't '_heard_' about whatever you're referring to." Knock Out remarked and gave a gesture to his pile of datapads. Starscream just stared at him, baffled by the answer he had received by the medic. "Seriously, what? Did Soundwave talk with his own voice or something? Or did Optimus Prime surrender? No wait, I got it! Shockwave gave you a high five and told you how '_awesome_' you are." He commented, nearly laughing at the joke he made about their chief Scientist. Starscream let out another sigh which made him go silent.

"If only that were the case... No, but I, and probably the rest of the crew agree with this, but we think Lord Megatron might have completely lost it." Starscream answered and the shorter of the two gave a questioning look.

"Like, how? He's not...befriending humans now, is he?" The red mech grimaced at the thought, befriending a human...only an Autobot would do such a stupid thing.

"Primus no! But the way he's been acting all day it would probably not surprise me..." There was a pause and Knock Out gave him a gesture to continue. "He's been praising everyone, he's actually asked us how we're doing, gave me a literal no harm pat on the back telling me I did good work, and most of all he literally hugged Soundwave. He's been acting...cheery and I fear Lord Megatron has sincerely lost his mind." Knock Out felt his jaw drop slightly at the news he had just heard, his datapad nearly slipping out of his hand. What made it worse was that he could tell that the seeker wasn't joking about this. Maybe he should really go see this for himself, take a break from his work and do a little investigation of his own just to make sure Starscream was really telling the truth. As he set down his datapad he was about to step down from his seat on one of the medical berths when the bay's doors slid open and in strolled their Leader, no doubting it, the smile on his face did give that impression. "L-Lord Megatron, what brings you here?" Starscream curiously asked stepping out of the Warlord's way with caution.

"Why, just seeing how our good Doctor is doing today. Knock Out, how are you?" The Warlord asked also giving his SIC a pat on the back, and like prior said, no harm intended.

"I-I'm doing good, Lord Megatron." Knock Out answered, trying his best to stay casual. This was really going to give him a strange feeling the rest of the day.

"Good to hear. Have a nice cycle, you're both off duty for the rest of the day." And with that he strolled out happily, leaving the two underlings with their jaws hung open. Not long afterwards did Breakdown walk in, with the same, much confused look on his face.

"What was that all about?" Breakdown questioned pointing back into the hallway, obviously meaning Megatron and Knock Out shrugged, coming up with his conclusion on the situation.

"Must be a good day." He answered returning back to his work.


End file.
